


friend of a friend

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Sakukarin + Role Reversal AU.





	friend of a friend

“Bite,” Karin says.

Sakura does her best to spit in her face, but misses. “Fuck you,” the Oto nin hisses, eyes narrowed. She may not be able to even get up, but screw the Uzumaki if she thinks she’s going down without a fight. 

“You’re Sasuke’s teammate,” Karin says calmly, even while she glances back at her cousin and teammate, making sure he’s still nearby. “I’m a healer - if you bite me, you’ll heal.” She offers her hand again, right next to Sakura’s mouth. 

She hesitates, because she doesn’t _trust_ the Uzumaki by any means, and yet... the redhead’s eyes are warm, and she’s pretty sure they both care about Sasuke, a lot. He _is_ her best friend. 

“Fine,” she snaps, and she bites.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> as always you can find me at my tumblr, grellsuke, where I take drabble prompts


End file.
